The Last Song
by Glasgow
Summary: Après une dispute avec John, Greg passe le jour de Noël avec son père et c'est l'occasion de faire face autant au passé qu'à ce qu'il est vraiment. Greg/John


En cette si belle période de l'année voici ma première fic à thème ;) Pour le titre je ne me suis pas embêtée et j'ai choisi d'utiliser celui de la très belle chanson d'Elton John, qui a contribué à m'inspirer ceci.

Un immense merci à SomeCoolName pour son travail de bêta, elle m'a soutenue, aidée, conseillée, bref sans elle je n'aurais pas eu le courage de partager ceci avec vous.

Et merci également à Amelia, pour ses conseils et son coup de pouce, et pour aimer ce couple autant que je l'aime moi-même.

A toutes les autres également je souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez parce que j'ai rarement douté autant avec une fic, même si d'après Brian elle vaut le coup...

ooOoo

Greg regarda avec scepticisme le contenu de son assiette avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la télévision, où passait une émission stupide typique de cette période de fêtes, alors que quasiment personne ne regarderait quelque programme que ce soit. Un plat préparé devant la télé pour le déjeuner de Noël, sa mère devait décidément se retourner dans sa tombe, elle qui mettait tant de cœur à ce que tout soit parfait, que la tradition soit respectée un jour comme celui-ci. Le policier gardait une nostalgie très marquée pour les Noël de son enfance, quand la maison familiale débordait d'amour, de bonheur… Devenu adulte, à mesure qu'il perdait de sa naïveté, il y avait pris moins de plaisir, même à l'époque où son mariage pouvait encore être qualifié de réussi ; rien n'avait jamais égalé les bons moments passés lorsqu'il était petit. Perdre sa mère quelques années plus tôt lui avait fait perdre ses toutes dernières notes d'innocence pourtant depuis bien longtemps camouflées tout au fond de lui.

À présent, il n'était plus qu'un tout récent quinqua qui avait vu tant de sang qu'il en faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit, affublé d'un putain de complexe d'infériorité à trop fréquenter les Holmes, traînant derrière lui les vestiges d'un divorce douloureux et les souffrances d'une relation qui, si elle n'était pas encore arrivée à son terme, semblait en ce moment bien mal engagée. Et le voilà contraint de passer le jour de Noël en compagnie de ce père dont il n'avait jamais été très proche, à ramer pour faire la conversation. Pourtant il se sentait obligé de se prêter à cet affligeant devoir familial en souvenir de sa mère. Puisque sa sœur avait filé bien loin et ne donnait que peu de nouvelles il n'avait pas le choix de jouer son rôle de fils dévoué, quoi que cela lui en coûte.

Sa vie était décidément pathétique mais il faisait tout pour s'acquitter de chacun de ses devoirs avec le zèle qu'on lui avait enseigné dès son plus jeune âge.

« Papa, tu ne manges que ces cochonneries industrielles toutes prêtes ? C'est pas bon pour toi. »

William Lestrade eut un grognement, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Ma femme de ménage vient deux fois par semaine et cuisine pour moi. Le reste du temps je fais ce que je peux, ces cochonneries comme tu dis sont pratiques. Et je ne te vois pas souvent m'apporter quelque chose. »

Greg soupira en retenant la remarque acerbe qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Rabroué durant toute son adolescence parce qu'il devenait tout sauf ce qu'on attendait de lui, il n'allait pas se transformer tout à coup en fils modèle à présent que le vieux était seul et supportait difficilement cet isolement. Sa visite mensuelle et sa présence à chaque Noël et chaque anniversaire étaient bien suffisantes selon lui.

« Je travaille beaucoup, rappela-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

- Toujours la même excuse. Ta femme t'a quitté justement à cause de ça et tu continues. Tu as essayé au moins de te faire pardonner auprès d'elle ? Elle accepterait peut-être de te reprendre. »

A l'évocation de son ex-femme le policier serra douloureusement les dents. Toujours la même rengaine alors qu'elle était partie depuis trois ans et que quelqu'un l'avait déjà remplacée. Mais ce quelqu'un justement Greg n'avait pas le droit de le mentionner.

« Elle a passé les dernières années de notre mariage à me tromper avec tout ce qui bougeait, tenter de la récupérer est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.

- Peut-être que tu avais été plus présent… J'avais pourtant espéré qu'avec elle tu te rangerais enfin et oublierais du même coup ces… tendances... tu sais… contre-natures. »

Voilà donc l'éternelle rengaine, la raison pour laquelle il s'était forcé à fréquenter quelques femmes, à épouser finalement celle qui lui paraissait convenir le mieux. Parce que ce père qui lui reprochait désormais de venir le voir si rarement ne pouvait supporter d'avoir un fils pédé. Peut-être que sa vie aurait été un peu moins ratée s'il avait bénéficié d'un peu plus de compréhension au moment où il en avait eu tellement besoin. Mais espérer cela avait été comme croire au Père Noël, une sacrée perte de temps qui n'avait apporté que des déconvenues. Même sa mère, pourtant tellement plus tolérante, n'avait jamais su s'affirmer, alors las de défendre seul ses choix il avait fait une croix dessus. Et cette façon de courber l'échine pour ne pas faire de vagues se faisait à nouveau ressentir aujourd'hui, incapable qu'il était de s'investir totalement auprès de John. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait décidé de s'assumer enfin auprès du médecin il avait cru voir le bout du tunnel, mais une vie de mensonges ne pouvait s'effacer aussi facilement.

Trois jours plus tôt auprès de son compagnon le ton était monté lorsque celui-ci avait réalisé que le policier n'avait pas parlé de leur relation à son père alors même qu'il comptait l'emmener avec lui pour ce repas de fête. Pas que Greg ait spécialement voulu mettre le paternel devant le fait accompli, mais annoncer qu'il viendrait accompagné d'un homme était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait préféré se mettre en danger avec John à ses côtés, ce qui pour lui était une belle preuve d'amour, mais c'est un point de vue qu'il n'avait su défendre que maladroitement. Ce qui n'aurait pu être qu'une dispute basique rapidement oubliée avait fait ressortir pas mal de non-dits au sein de cette relation dans laquelle l'un et l'autre tâtonnaient encore.

Le médecin était finalement parti prématurément et ils avaient dû faire de gros efforts pour participer tous deux au réveillon de la veille, que le cadet et Mrs. Hudson avaient tenu à organiser à Baker Street. Mais les tensions étaient toujours là, aussi Greg n'avait pas reparlé de sa fameuse invitation dans la maison familiale.

Cela avait été très certainement maladroit de sa part de laisser cette engueulade prendre de telles proportions, parce qu'il craignait qu'il soit trop tard désormais pour rattraper le coup. Pourtant il aimait sincèrement John, même s'il ne le montrait peut-être pas assez souvent au principal intéressé. Perdre ce bonheur qu'ils construisaient si difficilement lui apparaissait comme insupportable mais il n'avait pas force de se battre. Cette vie passée à sauver les apparences, à se satisfaire de ce qui ne lui convenait pas l'avait épuisé davantage qu'il ne l'avait cru et c'était John désormais qui en faisait les frais. Pourtant celui-ci, pas plus chanceux en amour jusque-là, ne méritait certainement pas cela, quoi qu'il n'en fasse pas plus pour arranger cette situation apparemment. Ils étaient deux idiots pathétiques, c'était là le fond du problème.

Durant ses réflexions, son père s'était lancé dans un débat âpre où il n'épargnait pas le présentateur météo qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Greg se demanda pour la énième fois combien de temps encore il devrait s'imposer cette torture pour estimer avoir correctement rempli sa tâche. Etant arrivé à peine avant midi il allait lui falloir faire preuve encore d'un peu de patience. Comme il enviait sa sœur, qui n'avait pas eu ses états d'âme en quittant cette partie du pays, ne se donnant même plus la peine de revenir du tout à présent qu'il n'y avait plus que le vieux. Lui avait pitié de ce vieillard qui n'avait pourtant jamais su le lui rendre.

Il fut définitivement démoralisé en consultant sa montre, autant parce qu'il constatait, comme il l'avait craint, qu'il était encore tôt que par l'objet en lui-même. Bien souvent il se demandait pourquoi il continuait à la garder au poignet puisqu'il avait un coup au cœur pratiquement chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Réaction qui fut à cet instant d'autant plus exacerbée qu'il se trouvait dans sa maison d'enfance.

Cette montre c'était sa mère qui l'a lui avait offert seulement quelques jours avant sa mort alors qu'il lui rendait visite dans cette chambre d'hôpital tellement déprimante. Pour quelques instants à ce moment là ils avaient été seuls et avaient pu vraiment parler. Si elle n'avait jamais su prendre son parti lorsqu'il avait tenté d'assumer son homosexualité elle s'en était excusée cet après-midi gris de mars, ce qui avait touché Greg, quoi qu'il ne lui ait jamais rien reproché, tant elle avait toujours été étouffée par un mari un peu trop autoritaire. Mais surtout elle avait eu les plus beaux des propos ensuite en lui affirmant combien elle était fière de lui, de la vie qu'il avait construit, de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Guère émotif la plupart du temps, boulot oblige, le policier en avait pourtant eu les larmes aux yeux. Et avait serré contre lui le corps ravagé par le cancer. Il l'avait remerciée, lui avait rappelée combien il l'aimait puis l'avait finalement quittée sur un sourire triste sans se douter que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Moins de quarante-huit heures plus tard la maladie avait finalement remporté cette lutte de toute façon inégale depuis bien longtemps. Depuis lors cette fameuse montre lui rappelait autant la détresse de cette perte que les mots échangés lors de cette ultime confrontation, un maelström de sentiments qu'il avait encore bien du mal à gérer parfois. C'était d'autant plus vrai aujourd'hui qu'il se faisait l'impression de perdre l'autre personne à avoir jamais compté pour lui.

Pour se reprendre et espérer peut-être passer tout de même une bonne journée, Greg plaqua le sourire le plus sincère dont il était capable sur ses lèvres et adopta un ton qu'il voulait léger.

« Papa, on pourrait arrêter la télé et bavarder un peu, ça éviterait que tu t'énerves devant tout ce que tu vois.

- Et de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ? Je n'ai pas une vie follement passionnante à proprement parler.

- Arrête, tu es quand même occupé. Tu vas encore à la chorale ? »

C'était une habitude que son père avait prise du temps où sa mère était encore en vie, tout deux allant chanter deux fois par semaine avec un groupe d'amis. Greg plus d'une fois avait assisté à l'un de leur concert ensuite avec une fierté non dissimulée. Il ne faisait pourtant quasiment plus le déplacement depuis que William était seul.

« C'est ce que ta mère aurait voulu.

- Elle savait toujours ce qui était bon pour nous. »

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le policier ne venait plus que rarement ici. Immanquablement ils en venaient à parler d'elle à un moment ou un autre et c'était douloureux. Plus que sa propre peine, celle de son père était difficile à gérer tant elle lui apparaissait déplacée. Il avait grandi auprès d'un père autoritaire, peu porté sur les démonstrations d'affection, et si cela l'avait blessé bien souvent, si ça lui avait permis de se forger une carapace que seul John était parvenu, à force de patience, à fissurer, il en avait pris son parti.

Voir son paternel pleurer le jour de l'enterrement l'avais mis si mal à l'aise qu'il s'était promis de ne plus revivre cela. Lestrade sénior était un roc sur lequel toute la famille avait toujours pu s'appuyer. Le voir aujourd'hui effondré à la seule évocation de sa mère brisait cette image auprès de laquelle Greg avait grandit, s'était construit. Il ne savait pas faire face à cela. Pas plus qu'il n'était capable de lui remonter le moral, pas alors que lui-même n'avait jamais pu obtenir le moindre soutien.

« Elle me manque », glissa le vieux d'une voix chevrotante.

Cela émut Greg plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Le paternel normalement ne montrait pas ses sentiments, parce qu'un homme ne pouvait se montrer faible, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait aimer un autre homme, c'était ainsi que Greg avait été élevé. Mais quand il s'agissait de parler de cette femme merveilleuse qui avait tant compté pour eux là seulement il parvenait à laisser exprimer sa fragilité. Ça n'en restait pas moins perturbant même s'il s'agissait là d'une belle preuve d'amour. A plus forte raison que cela restait un sujet sensible pour Greg également, qui continuait à souffrir tout autant de cette perte.

« Je sais, dit-il doucement. A moi aussi. »

Son père se tourna vers lui et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il le regarda vraiment. Cette fois ni l'un ni l'autre ne feint de laisser son attention attirée par quelque excuse absurde pour ne pas se préoccuper de l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'eux, sans distraction et Greg comprit qu'ils seraient plus honnêtes l'un et l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Qu'est-ce qui venait de changer à cet instant ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais près de cinquante ans d'incompréhension venait sinon de s'envoler, ce qui aurait tenu de la magie, de s'effacer au moins brièvement, le temps de régler quelques comptes qui pesaient trop lourd depuis bien longtemps.

« Greg, ne va pas croire que j'ai honte de toi, de ce que tu es, c'est juste que… j'aurais voulu avoir un fils normal. »

_Normal_. Ce terme que le policer détestait tant parce que justement beaucoup se refusaient à le lui appliquer là où lui ne se sentait pas plus anormal que quiconque. C'était probablement le plus dur à assumer dans le fait de mener son genre de vie. Là où il choisissait pourtant la plus élémentaire des discrétion – il n'avait même jamais tenu la main de l'un de ses compagnons en pleine rue putain ! – il lui fallait presque en permanence s'excuser pour ce qu'il était. Comme s'il avait eu le choix. Il était las des regards de pitié ou de l'outrageuse incompréhension affichée comme s'il était un vulgaire animal de cirque dont défendre la cause était politiquement correct. Il ne les supportait pas plus que les regards de dégoût, parce qu'ils lui rappelaient cruellement que malgré tous ses efforts il ne serait jamais tout à fait comme les autres.

C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à se marier, même s'il avait su d'entrée de jeu qu'il commettait une bourde. Mais pour quelques années cela avait fait du bien de n'avoir à s'excuser, à se justifier. Cela avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances, même son père durant cette période avait semblé plus ouvert. En cela cette expérience n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Dommage que simplement affronter son regard dans une glace devienne alors de plus en plus difficile et que l'intimité avec une épouse un peu moins compréhensive chaque jour soit allé de paire avec ce trop bref apaisement qu'il avait éprouvé.

Cela dit il était injuste, depuis qu'il était avec John, qui semblait être la bonne personne, c'était plutôt bien. Le regard d'autrui était toujours aussi écrasant mais il y avait suffisamment de bons côtés pour aider à y faire face. Alors s'il parvenait à le faire comprendre au moins un tout petit peu au paternel il n'aurait pas tout perdu.

« J'ai pas fait exprès, dit-il en gardant difficilement son calme. Je suis comme je suis et ça me rend assez souvent malheureux. J'ai essayé de me forcer à être comme tout le monde et ça m'a rendu encore plus malheureux. C'est pas normal que j'ai à me forcer alors j'ai juste… arrêté.

- Mais tu t'es marié. Tu as réussi à être normal tout ce temps, alors pourquoi ça t'a repris ? C'est ça que je ne peux pas comprendre.

- Je _suis_ normal ! aboya Greg en laissant violemment tomber sa fourchette. Je suis normal putain ! Et tous les gens comme moi, et crois-moi on est bien plus nombreux que tu ne voudras jamais l'imaginer, le sont tout autant. C'est ce que tu as toujours refusé d'admettre. J'avais dix-sept ans quand j'ai décidé d'en parler à maman alors que ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais compris que quelque chose était différent chez moi. »

Encore ce foutu besoin de s'excuser en sous-entendant qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Une façon de donner raison à tous ceux qui voyaient en lui un monstre. Mais comment réagir autrement et assumer dans un monde qui maintiendra toujours à l'écart malgré ses beaux préceptes de tolérance ?

« Tu sais la première chose qu'elle m'a dit ? De continuer à te le cacher, que tu ne comprendrais pas. Avant même de me prendre dans ses bras en m'affirmant que pour elle ça ne changerait rien. Continuer à te le cacher… Comme si j'avais envisagé autre chose de toute façon. J'aurais pourtant besoin d'un sacré soutient, mais c'est comme ça, avant même de pouvoir prétendre à seulement m'assumer j'ai dû apprendre à mentir. Tu imagines ce que j'ai pu éprouver ? Pendant des années je t'ai entendu les traiter de tapettes, les insulter comme des moins que rien… et un jour j'ai compris que j'étais l'une de ces tapettes… et j'ai même pas pu compter sur toi pour m'aider à gérer.

- J'ai été dur avec toi c'est vrai, mais c'est parce que c'est comme ça qu'on élève les garçons, alors je ne m'excuserais pas pour ça. On est des hommes, on ne fait pas de sentiments. »

Les mots étaient prononcés sur un ton tellement froid que Greg se faisait l'impression d'être à nouveau l'adolescent manquant cruellement de confiance en lui et qui ne savait que faire de ses nouvelles pulsions, ces pensées malsaines qui le réveillaient chaque nuit avec une envie malvenue au creux des reins. Pourtant il était bel et bien un homme, il avait eu son lot d'amants, une vie sexuelle satisfaisante, il était amoureux… Pourquoi à nouveau tant douter ? Comme s'il restait face à son père un éternel gamin. Voilà exactement les propos qui avaient bercé son enfance, faisant peu à peu de lui un homme incapable d'exprimer le moindre sentiment, la moindre envie, ce qui avait nui à chacune de ses relations. Et tout ça pour quoi? Faire de lui un homme, _un vrai _? Apparemment cela avait été un échec cuisant selon les critères évoqués d'une prétendue vraie masculinité.

C'est ce qu'il aurait dû lui expliquer, mais il avait conscience que ça n'arrangeait aucunement leur affaires, alors pourquoi s'étendre davantage sur un sujet qui les blessait ? Il préféra garder toute son énergie pour aborder le sujet qui lui tenait autant à cœur qu'il l'effrayait. C'était peut-être inutile si John ne voulait plus de lui, mais il était grand temps de faire face à ses choix.

« Peut-être que dans ta conception des choses c'était des trucs dont on n'était pas censé parler, mais je suis ton fils, ça aurait dû compter ! Parce que moi j'avais besoin de ta compréhension, ton intérêt pour ce que j'étais. Probablement que j'en ai encore besoin d'ailleurs, conclut-il d'un ton lointain.

- Je ne sais pas faire ça. »

Cela avait été dit d'une façon tellement sincère que Greg releva vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur, troublé de le découvrir pensif, comme prêt à se confier pour la première fois.

« Ta mère était forte pour ça. Non pas qu'elle se soit davantage préoccupée de vous que moi, mais c'était sa nature de vous soutenir… Avant sa… Avant de partir elle m'a fait promettre de m'améliorer de ce côté-là, comme si elle craignait à te laisser seul. J'ai promis bien sûr, pourtant… au début quand tu venais me voir souvent j'ai voulu t'en parler plusieurs fois, mais ça ne venait pas. Ce n'est pas naturel pour moi. Ensuite tu as espacé tes visites, j'ai estimé que je n'avais que ce que je méritais et qu'ainsi mieux valait préserver le statuquo pour que les rares fois où nous nous parlions.

- J'ai divorcé après sa mort, nota Greg, comment maman a-t-elle pu savoir que j'aurais besoin de toi ? »

C'était justement l'une des choses qu'il avait apprécié, que sa mère n'assiste pas à la débâcle de son mariage, qu'elle ait pu penser jusqu'à la fin qu'il était enfin heureux.

« Elle était maligne. Moi je n'y ai vu que du feu mais elle, elle savait depuis le début que ça ne te conviendrait pas. Je ne l'aurais pas vu venir pour ma part. Traite-moi de rétrograde si tu veux, c'est probablement ce que je suis, mais pour moi un homme doit aller avec une femme alors quand j'ai soupçonné alors que tu étais à peine plus âgé qu'un gamin que tu nourrissais cette… déviance, j'ai eu peur de te savoir rejeté de tous… Quand tu t'es marié je me suis vraiment persuadé que tu étais passé à autre chose.

- J'étais passé à autre chose, d'une certaine manière. Mais c'était justement quelque chose qui ne me convenait pas. Et je suis tout à fait normal, d'accord ?

- J'ai encore besoin de me faire à cette dernière affirmation.

- Tu as eu près de quarante ans pour t'y faire.

- Et je ne serais pas contre quarante ans de plus.

- Papa…

- Tu ne peux pas trop m'en demander en une fois. Mais essayons tout de même. Quand as-tu découvert que tu étais comme tu es ?

- A la façon dont tu présentes ça, ça a l'air tout sauf normal.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- On va dire ça, grogna Greg. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Qu'il y a un jour donné, une heure donnée même, où je suis devenu homo ? Je ne peux pas marquer une date quelconque sur le calendrier, pas plus que je suis devenu homo d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours été comme ça, et je m'en suis rendu compte petit à petit en grandissant. »

Il y avait pourtant bien eu quelques évènements clés qui, plus que d'autres, lui avaient effectivement fait comprendre de manière presque brutale qu'il était différent de la majorité des garçons de son âge. Mais en toute honnêteté il ne voyait pas comment présenter ça à son père. Il s'agissait de moments intimes qu'il n'avait jamais partagés avec qui que ce soit. Et c'était ainsi que cela devait demeurer parce qu'il aimait à cultiver ce jardin secret dans lequel il se replongeait souvent avec délice.

Les deux évènements principaux, il les avait sobrement appelés Charles et Colin, du nom des deux premiers hommes à avoir réellement comptés pour lui.

A quinze ans, Charlie était son meilleur ami. Rien que de très banal entre deux ados de cet âge-là. Ils passaient leur temps libre à fumer en cachette, refaire le monde avec toute la naïveté de l'adolescence, feuilleter les magazines de charme piqués au frère aîné de Charlie. Greg se gardait bien d'avouer dans ces moments-là être bien peu excité par les femmes dénudées, dont les poses plus que suggestives étaient surtout source de malaise pour lui. Son ami aimait cela, alors il trouvait plus simple de prétendre la même chose. Les hormones commençaient sérieusement à les titiller et ce fut l'occasion de premières expériences. Un jour qu'ils étaient réfugiés dans la chambre de Greg alors que la maison était vide, ils s'étaient pour la première fois prêter à des gestes communs qui leur deviendraient vite familiers. S'allongeant côte à côte sur la moquette, Charlie parlant de ce qu'il aimait chez les femmes, ils s'étaient masturbés en même temps. N'y trouvant rien que très naturel, ils avaient recommencé bien souvent, noyant dans cet acte leur frustration de n'être capables d'aborder les filles de leur entourage, notamment la sœur de Greg pour laquelle Charlie nourrissait un intérêt tout particulier.

Quelques mois plus tard après un match de foot duquel ils étaient sortis victorieux, les deux garçons avaient traîné dans les vestiaires, se retrouvant finalement seuls à partager les douches communes. Excité par ses exploits, dont il se vanterait ensuite des jours durant avec fierté, Charlie avait proposé qu'ils s'adonnent à leur activité favorite. Son ami lui tournant le dos, Greg avait donc commencé à se caresser, ne réalisant pas immédiatement que se faisant il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son corps fin. La chevelure couleur de blé, le dos fort qui se contractait sous l'effort que faisait Charlie, les cuisses fines et délicieusement musclées… et l'eau ruisselant gracieusement sur la peau dorée par le soleil, fruit d'heures d'entraînement accomplis le plus souvent en short et torse-nu. Charlie était terriblement beau, cela Greg le savait depuis bien longtemps, à cet instant il était également apparu qu'il était sexuellement excitant. Greg avait continué à le fixer tandis qu'il se connait de plaisir et jamais orgasme ne l'avait secoué à ce point.

Longtemps il avait remisé loin les pensées éprouvées à cet instant, ne sachant comment les interpréter. Peu à peu alors que leur vision du monde différait, les deux adolescents s'étaient éloignés, Greg en éprouvant un vif soulagement tant gérer cette nouvelle attirance devenait difficile. Dans un dernier soupçon de désir d'une existence normale il avait espérer que loin de Charlie il parviendrait enfin à ressentir de l'attirance pour les femmes. Il n'aurait pu davantage de fourvoyer.

L'incident Colin avait eut lieu trois ans plus tard. Trois années durant lesquelles Greg avait commencé à se faire à ce qu'il était vraiment malgré un père qui se plaisait à insulter ceux qui ne rendraient pas dans le même moule que lui, les "pédales" en tête. Il comprenait qu'il lui faudrait en permanence se dissimuler, mais ça ne semblait plus aussi insurmontable que cela lui était apparu au départ. Pourtant il s'apprêtait à vivre l'une des pires épreuves de sa vie.

Jusque-là étudiante modèle, sa sœur semblait décidée depuis quelques mois déjà à fouler au pied l'éducation reçue. Une façon de faire payer à ce père bien trop rigide qui n'avait eu de cesse de pourrir leur enfance. Si officiellement Greg lui reprochait cette récente attitude, une part de lui l'admirait pour avoir le courage d'agir de la sorte. Lui-même filait droit et jouait les fils modèles, mais après tout en aimant les garçons il avait commis l'outrage ultime, nulle raison donc de faire des vagues. En parallèle de ses notes qui n'avaient de cesse de dégringoler et de ses fréquentations plus que douteuses, la jeune femme avait ramené à la maison son nouveau petit-copain, et le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'il ne correspondait pas à l'image que pouvait se faire leurs parents du gendre parfait. Blouson de cuir sur le dos, tatouages et clope au bec – et nourrissant sans nul doute quelques habitudes toxicomanes – Colin ne se déplaçait qu'en moto, gagnait sa vie en combines douteuses et avait déjà pas moins deux séjours en prison à son actif. Sans compter sa petite trentaine d'années histoire de bien marquer la différence d'âge. Bref, il était l'archétype parfait du mauvais garçon pour le frère et la sœur élevés en petits bourgeois qui filaient droits.

Leur mère était inquiète, leur père fou de rage de n'être capable pour une fois de se faire obéir à vouloir les séparer, Greg en revanche était plus admiratif que jamais et comprenait parfaitement ce qui avait pu séduire son aîné. Colin ne manquait ni de charme ni d'audace et son petit côté dangereux n'en était que plus piquant. Très vite le gamin qui n'avait à son actif que quelques flirts avec des camarades partageant ses goûts se retrouva tout bonnement sous le charme. Ce qu'il dissimula – et dieu sait s'il était fort à ce petit jeu – sous une froideur permanente. Pourtant si sa sœur lui reprochait cette attitude – c'est à cette occasion qu'ils commencèrent irrémédiablement à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre – Colin pour sa part n'était pas dupe et plus d'une fois il avait tenu en sa seule présence quelques propos pour le moins ambigus.

Une nuit que Greg devait passer seul dans la maison familiale le couple était rentré à l'improviste. Las d'entendre depuis sa chambre leurs ébats bruyants, le jeune homme était descendu s'installer sur le canapé inconfortable. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond comme s'il avait été capable de voir au travers, il s'était pris à imaginer être à la place de sa sœur, s'offrant à cet homme qui le faisait tant fantasmer.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il passa ainsi, mais il fut finalement interrompu dans ses pensées par une vision des plus désagréables. Colin venait effectivement d'entrer dans le salon, ne portant pour seul vêtement qu'un jean tombant bien trop bas sur ses hanches parfaitement dessinées. Se redressant vivement, Greg fut tout bonnement incapable de détacher son regard de ce corps parfait. Il connaissait déjà par cœur les cheveux blonds un peu trop longs, les profonds yeux bleus et le visage dur à la mâchoire carrée. Et le voilà à présent subjugué par un torse musclé et ses trop nombreux tatouages. Colin resta immobile pendant l'examen, semblant y trouver lui-même un certains plaisir, puis vint finalement s'asseoir à ses côtés, toujours sans un mot. Greg en était à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de quitter la pièce sans paraître fuir quand l'éphèbe prit enfin la parole.

« Ta sœur a tort, t'es un mec bien. »

Profitant qu'il parlait justement d'elle, Greg aurait dû lui dire de retourner à ses côtés, là où était sa place, mais il fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.

Encore quelques compliments et le gamin se retrouva allongé sur le ventre, sommairement déshabillé par deux mains impatientes. Colin ne se montra pas spécialement doux, mais ne fut pas brutal non plus, réfrénant parfois ses ardeurs pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Et subitement, sans un mot, l'aîné s'éloigna avant de quitter tout bonnement la pièce, son pantalon ne dissimulant aucunement une érection plus qu'évidente. Greg le regarda faire et resta tout con à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-il si mauvais que l'autre pourtant visiblement excité l'abandonne ainsi ? C'était un peu trop de questions pour lui qui avait si peu confiance en ses capacités. C'était pourtant le bon moment pour se remettre en question et voir comme un soulagement ce revirement brutal. Il avait été à deux doigts de s'envoyer en l'air avec le compagnon de sa sœur, il pouvait s'estimer heureux que finalement ça ne se fasse pas, parce que dans le genre glauque c'était plutôt pas mal. Pourtant il n'éprouvait que de la frustration et une putain d'excitation dont il se sentait incapable de se débarrasser tout seul.

Finalement la porte de la cuisine se rouvrit et Colin réapparut avec une bouteille d'huile et un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Greg s'interrogea sur la signification de ceci avant de rougir violemment en comprenant enfin.

« Fais pas cette tête, s'amusa son compagnon avec un rire franc. C'est un lubrifiant comme un autre et ça te sera utile. »

De l'autre main il tira de sa poche un préservatif et si Greg fut satisfait de le voir ainsi prendre les devants pour leur bien-être à tous deux, ce fut surtout les tremblements nerveux qui agitaient subitement tout son corps qui retinrent son attention. Ainsi plus de doutes possibles et si l'envie était toujours bien là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux, pas certain de savoir ce qu'on pouvait bien attendre de lui dans un moment pareil.

Colin n'était apparemment pas aussi hésitant et fut rapidement de retour sur le canapé, reprenant l'exploration avide de tout son corps. Greg eut mal bien sûr quand il le prit, c'était sa première fois après tout et le peu de tendresse ne compensait pas pour l'empressement de son amant, mais une part de lui apprécia le traitement et cet orgasme là n'eut rien à voir avec les précédents tandis que lui et son compagnon du moment se contentaient de quelques caresses trop sages. Il aima ce qu'il subit, malgré la honte éprouvée, tant pour s'être donné à un homme – même si c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps – que pour la façon peu conventionnelle dont cela s'était passé.

Sans un mot Colin avait ensuite réajusté son pantalon, allumé une cigarette sortie du paquet dans sa poche arrière, puis était remonté à l'étage, abandonnant un Greg à ses sentiments pour le moins contradictoires quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il ne le revit jamais. A son réveil au matin, le couple s'était éclipsé et sa sœur avait ramené un autre compagnon quelques jours plus tard, avec lequel elle avait fini par s'enfuir de la maison peu après.

Si le policier fut gêné bien longtemps par cet épisode, il finit par admettre pour lui-même avoir aimé la façon dont Colin l'avait traité. Ce soir là, alors que s'envolait sa dernière part d'innocence, il avait enfin compris tout l'étendu de sa vraie nature et c'est à ce prix que s'assumer se fit plus simple. Quand son père avait fini par avoir vent de ce qu'il était réellement, il avait sombré dans le déni, convaincu que ce n'était qu'une passade et que très vite tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et Greg était bêtement rentré dans son jeu, fréquentant quelques femmes même si le cœur n'y avait jamais été puis se décidant à en épouser une, vivant quasiment quinze ans dans le mensonge le plus absolu. Il y avait fort à parier que le vieux aujourd'hui songe à une simple rechute de ses jeunes années et qu'une nouvelle fois cela ne durerait pas. Tout simplement parce que Greg était incapable de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait toujours été ainsi. Qu'à quinze ans son premier coup de cœur avait été pour l'un de ses camarades, qu'à dix-sept c'était avec un homme encore qu'il avait perdu sa virginité… Il avait toujours eu ces envies, ces désirs et n'entendait plus désormais faire marche arrière et se mentir à lui-même à nouveau. Surtout plus à présent qu'il avait John.

John, son John, méritait le meilleur. Qu'il soit fier de se montrer à ses côtés, de le présenter comme son compagnon. Il se sentait enfin prêt pour cela. Revenir ici, faire face à son passé et surtout à son plus grand détracteur l'avait enfin mis face à la réalité, il était fier d'être auprès de John. Restait à espérer que cela ne soit pas trop tard et pour se faire, pour assumer enfin tous les aspects de cette relation qui le comblait tant, il devait dire la vérité ici et maintenant, ce serait l'étape décisive qu'il devait franchir, celle qui rendrait toutes le autres surmontables.

Mais avant il lui fallait du courage. Se levant, il débarrassa les deux assiettes, dont ils s'étaient bien peu occupés, et les ramena à la cuisine, où il mit la cafetière en route. Dans le frigo il récupéra le dessert qu'il avait lui-même apporté. Quelques mignardises achetées la veille dans la pâtisserie française de son quartier. Il savait son père aussi gourmand que lui et avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée pour compenser le manque de la traditionnelle mince pie que préparait sa mère. Mais à contempler à présent ces douceurs qu'il avait pourtant choisies avec soin il se sentait l'estomac noué. Il se faisait l'impression qu'il n'aurait plus jamais faim de sa vie, pas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire cette révélation qui aurait forcément des conséquences qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Il présenta pourtant les pâtisseries sur une assiette, servi deux tasses de café et revint au salon, s'encourageant intérieurement à se lancer.

Ce qu'il vit de retour dans la petite pièce lui brisa le cœur. Son père n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil, fixant la télé d'un œil absent, complètement avachi dans cette chemise devenue trop grande pour lui, tout comme semblait l'être sa peau parcheminée. Et Greg vit enfin ce qu'il en était vraiment, un vieillard abandonné de tous, qui n'avait plus guère de distraction que les inepties qui s'enchaînaient sur l'écran. Ce père qu'il avait craint, dont il avait voulu à tout prix se montrer digne quitte à vivre dans le déni, n'était plus bien impressionnant. Le policier eut de la peine pour lui et se demanda un instant s'il était juste de lui porter ce qui ressemblait à un coup de grâce.

Il s'assit près de lui, répondant à ses remerciements par un mince sourire puis le regarda savourer un chou à la crème, lui-même se contenant de boire son café. L'instant était parfait et pour un peu Greg aurait été prêt à tout pardonner, à oublier combien il avait été difficile de grandir sous un regard toujours inquisiteur. Pour la première fois il réalisa qu'il ne craignait plus cet homme qui l'avait impressionné si longtemps. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un vieillard inoffensif désormais, tellement inoffensif que son jugement n'avait plus guère d'importance. En paix avec cette pensée, Greg trouva enfin ce courage qui lui avait fait défaut tout ce temps.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un », lança-t-il d'un ton pratiquement égal.

Son père avala ce qu'il avait en bouche tout en le fixant avec un intérêt tout nouveau.

« Un homme ? s'enquit-il alors

- Bien sûr un homme. Je te l'ai dit, plus de mensonges dans ma vie à présent, donc plus de femmes.

- Pourquoi me parler spécialement de celui-là ?

- Parce qu'il est important pour moi. Il s'appelle John, c'est un médecin.

- J'imagine que je dois me réjouir que tu ne sois pas tomber amoureux d'un toxicomane que tu aurais croisé pendant une de tes enquêtes, comme ce Sherlock… »

Greg eut un petit rire à l'évocation du détective mais il ne dit rien. William ignorait qu'il fréquentait encore bien trop souvent l'insupportable génie et c'était aussi bien ainsi. L'unique rencontre entre les deux hommes quelques années ne s'étant pas passée au mieux. C'était bien avant que Watson n'emménage à Baker Street, du temps où Sherlock était plus incisif que jamais avec les gens qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. A cette période Greg recevait encore à l'occasion la visite de son père seul lorsque sa mère vaquait à ses propres occupations. Ce dimanche après-midi là elle était justement au cinéma avec quelques amies, le paternel en avait donc profité pour passer. Manque de chance, Holmes, qui mourrait d'ennui dans son petit studio, était arrivé peu avant. Nulle présentation à faire, il avait eu tôt fait de déduire le lien entre les deux hommes. Il avait également saisi l'occasion de s'étendre sur les habitudes de jeu de l'aîné et ses quelques infidélités à son épouse.

Si Greg n'ignorait rien des paris réguliers de son père, qui lui avaient fait perdre à plusieurs reprises des sommes plus que considérables, il n'avait en revanche jamais rien soupçonné concernant ses relations extraconjugales. Particulièrement proche de sa mère, cette révélation l'avait terriblement blessé et jusqu'à la mort de celle-ci il s'était demandé bien souvent s'il devait lui en parler. Il n'en avait finalement jamais rien fait mais le regrettait encore parfois. Sur le coup, le vieux avait farouchement nié, perdant rapidement toute crédibilité avant de s'en prendre à un Sherlock nullement impressionné, pour finalement prendre la porte sans un regard en arrière. Greg n'avait pas été capable de lui adresser la parole durant des semaines et même ensuite jamais aucun des deux n'étaient revenus sur le contenu des révélations de Holmes. C'était justement l'un des gros points noirs de leur relation, ils ne parlaient jamais des sujets qui l'auraient pourtant mérité, tous les non-dits accumulés au fil du temps gangrénant peu à peu toute leur relation.

Greg se sentait d'autant plus fier à cet instant d'être capable de parler de cette relation qui était importante pour lui. Et apparemment son père était du même avis puisqu'il fit l'effort de continuer à l'interroger.

« Parle-moi un peu de lui.

- Il est un peu plus jeune que moi, blond... »

Prononçant cela le policier réalisa que les rares hommes à avoir réellement compté pour lui avaient été systématiquement blonds. Comme si chacun d'entre eux n'avaient été là que pour l'aider à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre John, telle une interminable répétition avant que sa vie ne commence vraiment. Ce qu'elle avait finalement fait par une nuit glaciale au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble délabré dans lequel avait été tuée une journaliste vêtue de rose.

« Il est vraiment très gentil, patient… Je suis sûr qu'il te plairait.

- S'il compte à ce point pour toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté à ses côtés aujourd'hui ?

- J'avais prévu de l'emmener avec moi, je voulais que tu le rencontres. Mais…, le policier se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de reprendre avec difficulté, il n'a pas apprécié d'apprendre que je comptais te mettre devant le fait accompli.

- Evidemment ! Les gens n'aiment pas qu'on leur force la main. Et c'est valable autant pour moi que pour lui.

- - Je m'en suis rendu compte. Quelque part j'ai l'impression que s'il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui c'est justement pour qu'on discute vraiment pour la toute première fois toi et moi.

- Il est donc clairvoyant.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- Ta mère était clairvoyante. Toujours à me manipuler dans l'ombre pour que je fasse ce que je devais faire. Parfois cela me rendait fou mais elle avait raison à chaque fois bien sûr. Elle est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie, même si je n'ai pas toujours été capable d'être digne d'elle. »

Greg se fendit d'un grand sourire en entendant cela. A sa façon, avec quelques maladresses, son père lui donnait ni plus ni moins sa bénédiction pour sa relation. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, ne rendant du même coup que plus douloureuse l'absence de John. Il se fit alors la promesse qu'aujourd'hui même, à peine sorti d'ici, il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner auprès de son compagnon et que sa vie durant ensuite il se montrerait digne de son amour. Il avait bien souvent vu sa mère souffrir de la conduite de l'homme qu'elle aimait, il était hors de question que lui-même inflige cela au médecin.

Prenant encore le temps d'avaler un mini mille-feuille, spécialité de la maison, le vieux se leva difficilement.

« Tu veux encore du café ? »

Le cadet hocha la tête en lui tendant sa tasse.

« Greg, je ne dis pas que c'est simple pour moi, pas plus que je ne pourrai trouver un jour cette relation entre toi et cet homme naturelle. Quoi que tu en dises deux hommes ensemble ça reste contre-nature.

- Papa…

- Laisse-moi finir. Tu pourras m'en vouloir autant que tu veux, mais je trouve ça écœurant et ça ne changera jamais.

Cependant, j'ai déjà refusé d'accepter les choix de ta sœur et on voit ce que ça a donné, je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur. Alors si tu dis qu'il te rend vraiment heureux, dans ce cas je veux bien le rencontrer, tant que vous ne vous prêtez à aucune démonstration discutable. »

Greg secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou plutôt s'énerver à cette remarque. Le pire étant probablement que le vieux était on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Je n'avais aucune intention de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui devant toi.

- Et tu peux également te passer de ce genre de réflexion en ma présence, grogna le paternel d'un ton sec, je préfère vous imaginer dans une relation purement platonique. Cela dit, reprit-il en s'adoucissant, il sera le bienvenu ici la prochaine fois que tu viendras.

- Merci », souffla Greg.

L'instant d'après il était seul dans la pièce, à méditer sur tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Ce n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais il saurait se contenter des progrès qui venaient d'être faits. Restait à espérer qu'il en serait de même pour John.

Les deux hommes étaient dans la cuisine, occupés à faire la vaisselle dans le plus parfait des silences, ils avaient parlé pour des semaines durant les deux heures précédentes alors de leur point de vue une pause ne faisait pas de mal, quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Greg posa son torchon avant que son père n'ait pu réagir.

« J'y vais », annonça-t-il.

Bien souvent il agissait aussi naturellement ici, comme s'il vivait toujours sous ce toit, n'hésitant pas à prendre ce genre d'initiatives. De toute façon le jour de Noël qui cela pouvait-il être en dehors d'un voisin ? Il en fut pour son argent lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« John ? s'étonna-t-il d'un ton plus douloureux qu'il n'aurait voulu.

- Joyeux Noël », lança le visiteur avec un sourire pitoyable.

Puis les deux idiots qu'ils se faisaient l'impression d'être à cet instant se contentèrent de se fixer, sans esquisser le moindre mot.

« Qui c'est ? s'écria subitement Lestrade sénior depuis la cuisine.

- C'est pour moi », répondit Greg, pas certain d'avoir été entendu vu le peu de force qu'il fut capable d'y mettre.

Cette intervention eut l'avantage de l'inciter à se reprendre.

« Entre », dit-il à son compagnon d'une voix pas aussi assurée qu'il aurait voulu.

John, qui semblait transi de froid, répondit bien volontiers à l'invitation. Il souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer tout en laissant son regard errer avec curiosité dans le petit couloir à la tapisserie passée depuis bien longtemps. Greg referma derrière lui et vint se placer à ses côtés, le fixant avec intensité, espérant faire comprendre sans un mot qu'il attendait quelques explications. Comme toujours John ne fut pas long à décrypter son attitude.

« Mrs. Hudson n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'inviter Mycroft à se joindre à nous pour le déjeuner. J'ai fini par claquer la porte, fatigué par les incessantes joutes verbales des deux Holmes. Je ne savais pas où aller, alors… »

Le policier hocha la tête. La fuite de Baker Street dans ces conditions était plus que légitime, même si cela n'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait choisi de venir justement ici.

« Je suis surpris que tu aies pensé à moi à la façon dont ça s'est passé entre nous ces derniers jours.

- Justement, marmonna le blond. Je t'en veux toujours pour avoir songer à m'utiliser de la sorte, mais… je n'aime pas t'en vouloir. Quand on se fait la gueule j'ai toujours peur que tu finisses par trouver mieux que moi. »

Le petit sourire qu'il esquissa ensuite était pitoyable mais Greg ne put que se sentir désarmé face à cela. Il lâcha un soupir imperceptible en même temps qu'il se sentait revivre. Ainsi ses craintes récentes s'avéraient infondées. Certes ils étaient encore en désaccord, ce qui était bien loin d'être une première, mais aucune séparation ne semblait envisagée.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais, dit-il avec un petit rire. Et justement j'ai parlé de nous à mon père il y a une heure.

- A vrai dire je m'en doutais. Je deviens presque aussi fort que Sherlock, s'amusa le médecin. Et je te connais. Sans cette certitude je n'aurais pas osé me montrer. Je veux dire, je veux bien que tu profites de notre relation pour mettre les points sur les i avec lui au sujet de ce que tu es. Mais je ne voulais pas te servir à mener cette pseudo vendetta à son égard.

- C'était con de ma part d'avoir envisagé agir de la sorte. D'autant que ça nous a fait du bien de parler.

- Parfait. »

Une nouvelle fois ils se turent pour se contenter de s'observer en chien de faïence. Ils étaient ridicules à rester ainsi plantés face à face dans le vestibule à peine éclairé, mais Greg se sentait incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, et John semblait en être au même point. Ils avaient échangé quelques propos violents à peine quelques jours plus tôt, avaient ensuite été terriblement froids l'un envers l'autre durant le réveillon, il leur fallait donc un peu de temps avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela dit, John avait fait un pas dans sa direction en venant, à lui désormais d'en esquisser un également. C'était la seule chose à faire pour laisser derrière eux cette dispute douloureusement fondée, procéder par étape.

« Suis-moi, dit-il donc, je vais te présenter. »

John sur les talons, Greg retrouva l'aîné dans le salon où il avait repris sa place dans son fauteuil fétiche. Quelque part cette attitude de sa part blessa le policier. N'aurait-il pas été plus logique qu'il se montre curieux et cherche à savoir qui venait voir son fils ici même ? Greg sentait là le peu d'intérêt qu'avait le vieux à son égard et comme toujours c'était douloureux d'y être confronter, même s'il en avait sacrément l'habitude. Ils avaient certes beaucoup parlé, mettant à plat certaines choses qui avaient besoin de l'être, mais entre eux les choses ne seraient jamais parfaites, c'était bien trop tard pour cela.

« Papa, commença-t-il d'un ton sûr, voilà John.

- Mr. Lestrade, salua le blond en se dirigeant vers lui. Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance. »

Il avait l'air jovial mais à sa posture un peu plus raide qu'à l'ordinaire Greg n'eut aucun mal à percevoir sa gêne. Et pour cause. Son père serra la main qu'on lui présentait avec un grognement puis se lança dans un examen minutieux du médecin, avec ce regard inquisiteur qui en aurait mis plus d'un mal à l'aise. Le médecin ne broncha pas, parvenant même à faire bonne figure pour un œil non averti, ce que Greg n'était pas.

« C'est donc vous qui l'avez définitivement détourné du droit chemin », grogna ensuite l'aîné.

Son ton n'était pas spécialement agressif mais il n'avait rien de chaleureux et Greg fut désolé de voir les joues de son compagnon se teinter de rose.

« Papa ! intervint-il vivement. On ne va pas avoir encore une fois cette conversation. »

Pas de réaction pourtant il lui fallait faire vite avant que le blond ne décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il s'empressa de le prendre par la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

« Viens, je te fais visiter. »

John ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre, ce qui en disait long sur son ressenti actuel.

« Je suis désolé, articula péniblement le policier à peine eurent-ils quitté la pièce.

- Arrête, c'est pas de ta faute. Mais je comprends mieux à présent certaines choses que tu me disais sur lui.

- C'est un sale con, s'écria l'aîné en s'arrêtant si brutalement que Watson manqua de le percuter. Il a toujours été comme ça. Il a raison, les autres ont tort, point final ! Il a estimé il y a bien longtemps que mon homosexualité était une déviance et rien ne pourra l'en faire démordre.

- Il vient d'une autre époque, plaida John, toujours enclin à voir le bien chez tout le monde. Ce n'est pas aussi évident pour lui que ça ne l'est pour nous.

- Moi je peux le supporter. Je veux dire, c'est mon père et quoi qu'il fasse je continue à l'aimer ce vieux con. Mais toi…

- Et comment crois-tu que mes parents réagiront ? s'enquit le cadet en serrant plus fort sa main qui était toujours dans la sienne. La dernière fois que je les ai vus j'étais un hétéro à la recherche de la meilleure des épouses. Ils ne comprendront pas qu'on puisse devenir subitement gay comme par magie et ils me feront également la misère. La raison pour laquelle je recule le moment d'aller les voir.

- Au moins les tiens ils vivent à l'autre bout du pays », souffla Greg avec un petit rire pitoyable.

Mais il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans, il ne le savait que trop bien. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils étaient tous deux adultes, avaient plutôt bien réussi leurs vies, étaient engagés dans une relation des plus satisfaisante mais suffisamment imparfaite pour les obliger justement à se conduire en adultes responsables… Pourquoi dans ces conditions devaient-ils se battre pour se faire approuver par les seules personnes justement qui auraient dû les accepter sans condition ? Et pourtant, comme il venait de le dire à John il continuait à aimer son père. A se demander justement lequel était le géniteur dans cette relation qui virait au burlesque. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en secouant douloureusement la tête.

« Une chose est sûre, reprit John en le regardant intensément – tous deux connaissaient l'effet que cela lui faisait de le voir triturer ses mèches grises. Je suis plus que ravi que tu lui aies parlé de moi avant que je ne sois là. Il a été suffisamment glacial en ayant pourtant le temps de se préparer.

- J'ai été con de vouloir faire autrement. Je suis bien son fils, tiens.

- Oui on peut dire que sur ce coup-là tu as été digne de ce que Sherlock pense de toi le plus souvent, s'amusa John. Le connaissant tu aurais dû te douter que ça se passerait mal. Cela dit je vois parfaitement pourquoi tu avais peur de l'affronter.

- Alors je suis pardonné ?

- Presque. C'est important qu'on se conduise comme un couple normal, mais on doit l'un et l'autre admettre que pour un tas de gens on n'est pas un couple normal justement et que même si c'est dur il nous faut préserver la susceptibilité de chacun. »

Il s'interrompit un instant pour fixer leurs deux mains jointes puis adressa un beau sourire à son compagnon avant de répondre.

« A cet égard ma venue était prématurée et maladroite. Je te reproche de ne pas avoir pensé à préparer le terrain avec ton père, mais j'ai pas fait mieux en venant aujourd'hui. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'y faire.

- Arrête, il a largement eu le temps de s'y faire. Il sait ce que je suis depuis pratiquement aussi longtemps que moi. Il a qu'à retirer ses putains d'œillères !

- Greg, tu dois accepter qu'il ne pense pas comme toi. ! »

Le ton était sans appel et l'interpellé un instant voulu répliquer qu'il n'avait aucune légitimité pour lui faire la morale de la sorte, mais il eut le bon sens de s'abstenir pour ne pas en rajouter une couche avec cette dispute encore trop récente.

John et lui avaient une vision différente quant à leur façon de vivre leur homosexualité, autant s'y faire. Après tout comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Greg vivait avec cela depuis près de quarante ans là où c'était encore tout nouveau pour John, qui moins d'un an auparavant jouait encore les séducteurs maladroits auprès de tout ce que comptait Londres de jolies filles. Mais au sein de quel couple les partenaires étaient-ils en tous points identiques après tout ? Autant donc en prendre leur parti et avoir la maturité d'en sortir plus forts et surtout plus soudés.

« D'accord, tu as raison », capitula-t-il finalement, en éprouvant même un certain soulagement.

Il n'aimait pas en général se faire dicter sa conduite, mais l'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait à son amant rendait cela tellement plus simple, et certainement pas frustrant.

« Laisse-lui du temps, reprit John. A présent je vais repartir. Inutile que j'en rajoute par la présence. »

Mais tandis qu'il lâchait sa main Greg l'agrippa par les épaules.

« Reste ! dit-il en l'attirant à lui. Je suis d'accord pour cette histoire de ne pas le brusquer mais moi j'ai besoin que tu restes. Et quelque part toi aussi, sinon tu ne serais pas venu. Tu te doutais forcément que tu faisais une bêtise et pourtant tu es là, ça veut tout dire. Reste ! »

Il sut qu'il avait fait mouche en sentant le blond se détendre tout contre lui. Il y avait eu pas mal de faux pas d'un côté comme de l'autre, il y en aurait encore beaucoup à n'en pas douter, tout était loin d'être parfait mais ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, c'était là tout ce qui avait réellement de l'importance.

« Reste… », répéta-t-il encore une fois dans un murmure.

C'était une précaution inutile, il le savait, John avait capitulé depuis un moment déjà. John, son John, qui n'avait de cesse de tout rendre possible. Effectivement celui-ci s'abandonna tout entier à l'étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi sans plus bouger, comme ils l'avaient bien souvent faire par le passé et comme Greg espérait qu'ils le feraient encore à l'avenir.

John s'écarta finalement en se redressant pour effacer une partie des centimètres qui lui faisaient défaut et l'attira dans un doux baiser. Greg n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de se réjouir de ce qu'il faisait cela sous ce toit, faisant du même coup un beau pied de nez à tous les préceptes de son père. Non tout cela avait bien peu d'importance en comparaison des deux lèvres tendres qui se pressaient contre les siennes. C'était dans ces moments-là aussi que, malgré les doutes qui l'étreignaient bien souvent, il n'avait plus le moindre doute quant à la légitimité de leur couple.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent légèrement.

John hocha la tête en rougissant. C'était quelque chose qu'ils s'étaient déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises, mais il demeurait toujours la même émotion. Parce qu'à leur âge, avec leur expérience, ils ne prononçaient jamais ces mots à la légère, cela n'en rendait que chacun de ces trois mots plus précieux.

« Tu ne devais pas me faire visiter ? interrogea John après encore un moment à se fixer dans les yeux.

- C'était un prétexte pour filer.

- Je meurs d'envie de voir ta chambre. »

Peu après les deux hommes entraient dans la pièce à l'étage où Greg avait passé tant de temps quand il vivait encore ici. Cette chambre avait été son refuge, l'endroit où il venait se cacher pour éviter les colères paternelles, celui où il rêvait des heures durant à cette vie qu'il lui restait à construire et qui l'effrayait tant. Comme il était loin le gamin craintif qui avait mis si longtemps à s'affirmer. Loin mais en même temps si proche, vivant toujours en lui malgré les années. A ce titre il était toujours submergé par l'émotion quand il entrait ici, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis la mort de sa mère constata-t-il avec un surcroît d'émotions. Parce que c'était elle qui avait tenu à tout garder en l'état. Allant jusqu'à conserver les posters sur les murs, les trophées sportifs sur leurs étagères, le bureau encore encombré de livres… Elle avait eu du mal à voir ses enfants quitter le nid quand il avait été temps et s'était réfugiée ici bien souvent, laissant les souvenirs refaire surface.

C'était la même chose pour Lestrade, pour un peu il n'aurait pas été étonné d'entendre sa voix chaleureuse l'appeler depuis le rez-de-chaussée pour passer à table, pas plus que la voir débarquer et s'asseoir au bord de son lit pour avoir l'une de leurs nombreuses conversation lors desquelles il pouvait se confier sans la moindre crainte d'être juger. Pourtant à cet instant ce n'était pas sa mère, compréhensive et patiente, qui était à ses côtés, mais ce compagnon qui avait fini par avoir une place tout aussi importante quoi que différente dans son cœur. Or pour lui il devait laisser les souvenirs s'éloigner.

John s'était saisi du cadre photo qui trônait jusque-là en bonne place sur la bibliothèque encombrée. Greg se souvenait parfaitement du moment où avait été pris ce cliché de lui et sa mère. Alors qu'il devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, toute la famille avait profité d'une belle journée printanière pour aller pique-niquer à Hyde Park. La journée avait été parfaite à tout point de vue et l'occasion de faire une série de photos représentants comme bien peu souvent une famille unie et heureuse. Greg était affublé d'une coiffure qu'il aurait préféré que John ne voit jamais, constata-t-il en rougissant. Les années soixante-dix avaient été plutôt cruelles autant pour les cheveux que les vêtements.

Mais Watson ne semblait pas vouloir se moquer, bien au contraire. Il avait plutôt l'air fasciné par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« C'est ma mère, dit Greg bien inutilement.

- Elle te ressemble. Vous avez l'air tellement complices…

- On l'était.

- J'aurais voulu la connaître.

- Elle t'aurait adoré. Et elle aurait mérité de te rencontrer. Mais comme on dit, ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier. »

Disant cela il avait fixé le sol, comme s'il avait pu avoir la faculté de voir son père au travers.

John reposa le cadre là où il l'avait pris et se rapprocha de lui, glissant une main sous son menton pour l'enjoindre à relever la tête. Il déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

« Laisse-lui du temps, dit-il lentement avant d'adopter un ton plus léger. Alors monsieur le grand joueur de foot, c'est donc ici que tu ramenais tes conquêtes ? »

Greg lui en sut gré pour changer ainsi de sujet et un poids sembla quitter ses épaules quand il répondit en riant.

« Tu parles ! Tu es la première de mes conquêtes à mettre les pieds ici.

- Sérieusement ? Moi qui te prenais pour un play-boy.

- Pas ici. En fait j'ai perdu ma virginité sur le canapé, ce que mon père doit continuer à ignorer sous peine de lui mettre le feu. Pour le reste j'ai attendu d'être à la fac.

- Donc ce lit est encore tout à fait innocent.

- En dehors de quelques branlettes pratiquées avec mon meilleur ami, et je précise que chacun se branlait de son côté et non pas mutuellement, on peut dire ça.

- Eh bien il va falloir remédier à ça », lança John d'un ton tout à fait aguicheur.

Se serrant contre Greg, il l'attira à sa suite vers le lit tout en l'embrassant.

« Et je tiens à te dire que je suis tout à fait ravi d'apprendre ce genre de choses sur ton passé débridé », glissa-t-il à son oreille avant de le pousse sur le matelas.

Bien qu'il ne se plaignît nullement de ce traitement, Greg devait admettre avoir bien du mal à reconnaître son compagnon dans cette créature de débauche, remarque qu'il dû faire à voix haute à en juger par le regard flamboyant qu'il essuya.

« Trois jours qu'on s'est à peine parlés, justifia le médecin. Et maintenant je me retrouve dans la chambre où tu as grandi, à t'entendre parler de branlettes avec un autre gamin, c'est super excitant. »

Il conclut sa phrase d'un clin d'œil avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à son tour, venant s'allonger d'autorité sur Greg, glissant immédiatement ses mains sous sa chemise.

« Mon père risque de nous entendre.

- Eh bien comme ça il n'aura plus aucun doute quand à tes préférences sexuelles.

- Et c'est toi qui parlais de lui laisser du temps, nota Greg, hilare.

- Ça c'était avant.

- Avant quoi ? »

Bien sûr il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il voulait l'entendre prononcée par ce John décidément bien entreprenant.

« Avant que j'ai envie de toi à ce point. »

John enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, mordillant sa peau sans la moindre douceur tandis que ses doigts gourmands s'empressaient déjà d'ouvrir son pantalon. Greg se cambra en gémissant pour lui faciliter le travail. Quand John le prit dans sa main il n'eut soudain plus rien à faire du bruit qu'ils risquaient effectivement de faire, en fait il en avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même de son paternel à l'étage du dessous. Il glissa sa propre main entre leurs bassins et enserra John à travers son pantalon. Celui-ci grogna et s'interrompit dans ses caresses pour ouvrir ceinture et braguette. Ils se contorsionnèrent un instant pour faire descendre leurs deux vêtements bien gênants puis se fixèrent en silence.

« Continue, souffla Greg. John… »

Celui-ci humidifia sa paume de sa salive et reprit la caresse là où il l'avait interrompue. Greg fit de même tout en se frottant contre lui. Les quelques grognements de satisfaction furent étouffés dans leurs baisers alors qu'ils se mouvaient rapidement l'un contre l'autre, les mains s'activant avec une adresse toute particulière. Se mordant la bouche plus que s'embrassant, ils jouirent finalement de concert au son de quelques gémissement sourds. Puis ils restèrent immobile l'un contre l'autre, la respiration haletante.

« Eh ben, marmonna Greg d'un voix plus rauque que de coutume, y avait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait ça aussi vite.

- Ça a ses bons côtés.

- A qui le dis-tu. »

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent cette fois fut tout à fait doux alors que lentement la réalité reprenait ses doigts. Greg se dégagea tranquillement de l'étreinte et tâtonna sur la table de chevet jusqu'à trouver la boîte de mouchoirs qu'il avait remarqué précédemment. Il nettoya rapidement ce qui devait l'être puis ils réajustèrent leurs vêtements avant de se lever.

« Merci d'être venu John, dit l'inspecteur alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte encore close. Cette journée allait avoir ma peau. Pardon d'avoir été con. »

En réponse le blond se contenta d'un sourire avant de l'embrasser. Et ils quittèrent la pièce main dans la main, se sentant le cœur léger.

De retour dans le salon, William les accueillit d'un regard impassible et Greg fut bien incapable de deviner s'il avait entendu quoi que ce soit de leurs ébats. À la vérité il s'en fichait pas mal désormais, quand John était là ses priorités n'étaient décidément plus les mêmes et c'était aussi bien. Néanmoins il avait encore quelques responsabilités, eut égard, malgré tous les coups fourrés, aux sentiments qu'il avait encore pour le vieillard bien difficile à vivre parfois.

« Papa, John et moi allons rentrer. Quoi que tu en penses j'ai passé une bonne journée. Tout ce qu'on s'est dit… ça a beaucoup compté pour moi. Et je suis content que tu l'aies rencontré. Pour le reste on procèdera par étape, on va te laisser le temps. Je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'il me rend vraiment heureux.

- Je l'ai compris, va. »

Il semblait presque chaleureux en prononçant ces mots et cela étonna Greg autant que cela le toucha.

« Je vais m'y faire, reprit le paternel. Et vous serez les bienvenus ici tous les deux. Si c'est important pour toi alors ça le sera pour moi aussi. Je t'aime Greg.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Disant cela Greg sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce qu'il parvint à dissimuler en étreignant brièvement son père, sous le regard bienveillant d'un John qui n'osait faire le moindre geste pouvant briser ce tableau parfait.

En quittant la maison, Greg se sentait tellement plus heureux qu'il ne l'était en franchissant cette même porte dans l'autre sens à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Tant de choses s'étaient passées durant cette journée justement qu'il peinait encore à en comprendre toutes les implications. Il ne sut jamais si c'était son père qui apprenait enfin à devenir simplement un peu plus humain, si l'ombre de sa mère, qui n'avait jamais réellement quitté les lieux, y était pour quelque chose ou si c'était simplement parce que lui-même avait su enfin exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais cette relation filiale qui l'avait fait souffrir si longtemps s'améliorait enfin, les raison en étaient bien peu importantes.

Quand John le serra amoureusement contre lui alors qu'ils traversaient la petite cours enneigée il cessa de s'interroger sur tout ceci pour simplement profiter. Cela n'avait pas de prix.

**THE END.**


End file.
